


The horrible yellow dress

by OniGreysell



Category: The Outpost (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, talon is kinda ooc (i guess)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 06:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15701268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OniGreysell/pseuds/OniGreysell
Summary: Skipped scene in 1x03 of Gwynn and Talon having supper





	The horrible yellow dress

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you find any grammar mistakes

The horrible yellow dress was so tight that Talon could barely breathe. She stepped towards the chair but made a leap so big that her legs tangled in the long shirt and she awkwardly crashed on a rough wooden surface. She hurted her butt quite sensually but tried to keep her face straight just not to ridicule herself even more.

The horrible, horrible yellow dress.

Gwynn laughed with her eyes closed and head thrown back, and Talon could not hold back a smile. How beautiful her gentle traits would look on a paper, popped in her head. Talon was quiet surprised by this thought. She shook her head to get rid of that sudden idea but – who would’ve thought! - felt her cheeks getting warmer and hoped that it was not visible in the low candle light. She cleared her throat awkwardly.

\- I will, uh, return the dress tomorrow.

Gwynn stared at her for a second and for a rapid moment it seemed to Talon that the blonde girl took her breath. But it only seemed to.

\- Keep it. I insist.

Gwynn nodded at her and smiled with one of her smiles. Adorable, beautiful, pure, but, Talon knew, so full of secrets, smiles.

The horrible yellow dress suddenly seemed not so horrible.

After so many years of relying on herself and only herself Talon hardly trusted anyone, but looking at the small blonde creature in front of her, she felt like she could try to.


End file.
